Uncertain Future
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: My first StiCy. Ever. And this is not going to be a nice one. Sting wins Lucy and she is going to be used not loved.
1. Chapter 1

**_Uncertain Future_**

Author: This fanfic is dedicated to Aline-chan, my dear friend. I hope you can enjoy this StiCy that I had written for you – and for all StiCy fans – but I have to warn you: This is not a romantic fanfic where Lucy and Sting fall in love with each other. This is about suffering and revenge, tormenting and torture. I don't want an OOC Sting and I'm truly sorry if any of the characters is OOC.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, characters, places… anything. But the Nobles' Houses, the OCs, invented places… they are mine, my imagination.

**Chapter I – The Nobles' Houses.**

It was a nice day in Magnolia, sunny but with a soft breeze running across the buildings. Fairy Tail hadn't made any disturbance and it was almost midday, but it was true that Team Natsu – with Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle and Lucy Heartfilia – wasn't in the guild and they were the most troublesome people. So the people at Fairy Tail were really bored and there wasn't any noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice asked outside the guild, his form was darkened from the sunlight behind him, because it was definitively him. "I'm looking for Miss Lucy Heartfilia!"

Usually it should be normal for a client to be looking for a special mage that was its favourite and he or she wanted to ask for something. But usually the mage was well-known or extremely powerful and only a perverted guy would have asked for Lucy.

"Lucy is on a mission, she should be arriving soon. Who are you…?" Mira's question faded when the 'client' entered the guild with a frown face. He was indeed handsome and probably rich, but he didn't seem to like the sight of the hall. The unknown man was wearing pitch black attire consisting on a suit with a furry coat and high boots. On his belt was hanging a set of two swords, a short one and a long one. "May I ask your name, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am, my name is Paul Rawer, 2nd in command under Quil-sama's orders." Paul was a soldier? They had believed he was a rich man! "Quil-sama, Rozen-sama and Vladimir-sama are waiting in their carriages for Miss Heartfilia-sama. We have an order from the Nobles' Houses. Where can we park the carriage so they can rest?"

"Behind the guild should be alright." Master Makarov was worried the Nobles' Houses was a strict organization where the richest people from all Fiore were gathered and they followed theirs own rules, only the King was above them. "Serve yourself."

"Thank you, Master Makarov-dono." Paul left the hall and started shouting orders to the other soldiers. "Come on! Move the carriages behind the building!"

Soon after, the door flew open again and a red carpet were placed fro three men to step on it. The first one was an old man, shorter than Levy, whit little with hair and little green eyes hided behind a pair of glasses. The second one was younger, maybe he was the same age than Macao but all similitude died there, the unknown guest was taller and thinner than the Colbot senior with a long bear that reached his waist and long red hair with two silver lines tied by a black ribbon. The third ne was the younger. He had short, spiky, electric blue hair and cold, onyx eyes. He was smiling and winked an eye towards Cana.

"Vladimir-sama, I had cleaned this stool for you." The red-haired man sat in front of Mirajane with a frown face.

"Give me a Sparkling Martini, young lady."

"We don't have Sparkling Martini, sir." It was an expensive version of a simple martini where instead of cherries there were diamonds.

"Then, give me water." Mira placed a glass of water in front of him and Vladimir took a sip… he spat it the same second he took it. "This is not Bling H2o!"

"Let it be, Vladimir. You can't ask for anything better in a place like this. I don't know how Miss Heartfilia had stood so much time here." The boy with spiky hair calmed his partner while the old one was gazing around. "Is Miss Heartfilia going to be here soon, gorgeous?"

"Lucy and her team should be here soon, yes." And like a spell the aforementioned crossed the doors arguing with Natsu with Gray, Erza and Wendy behind them. "Here she is."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Lucy-san." Spiky's voice stopper her argument and Lucy looked at him shocked.

"Quil… sama..." Her voice was trembling as well as her body and her eyes showed so much fear that Natsu put himself between his nakama and this character. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Happy 18th birthday." Quil took two steps and placed a hand on her cheek. "Mademoiselle Heartfilia."

"No, I'm… I'm not an heiress anymore." She smiled forcedly but content with her decision of leaving her title.

"But you are, Miss Heartfilia." The elder member, Rozen, took a letter from his jacket and handed it to her. "Your father, may being resting in piece, regained his title and wealth, he left everything to you but there is a little issue."

"This is impossible! My father sent me a letter and he didn't…"

"Silence, girl!" Lucy cowered with Vladimir's order. "This is the last will of your father, written right after your mother's death! You have to fulfil it since you had used already more than 5 million of jewels."

Lucy reread the letter, Rozen was right, her father had written it clearly: "_My daughter must be married before she could have her inheritance._" And she wasn't married.

"As a member of the Nobles' Houses, you know already the procedure."

"I will give back the money." Lucy was about to have a panic attack. "Every single jewel."

"You have the possibility but are you sure you can earn so much money working here as a mage with your level?" Quil had crossed the line already, looking down at Fairy Tail and at Lucy. Natsu tried to punch him but even before he could la a finger on him, his soldiers were protecting their master with spears pointing at Natsu's throat. "Control your dogs, Miss Heartfilia."

Not only Natsu was prepared to fight, but everyone else. Lucy hadn't realized how the silence had taken over the room or how even Mirajane and Gildarts were ready to jump into a fight if one of them resulted injured. Cana had left down her barrel of wine and Laxus by her side was sparkling, Levy had her pen ready to work as Gajeel had stopped eating, looking dangerously at them. Lucy didn't have to turn around to notice that Erza was wearing one of her multiples armour and the room was freezing cold, how the clouds around the guild were darkening and Evergreen, with Elfman and Lisanna, had took a step forward, how Macao and Wakaba were fuming… Fairy Tail was ready to fight a war if it was necessary to protect her.

"Ok, everyone is going to relax and Lucy-san is going to come willingly with us." Quil bent and whispered to Lucy without knowing that the four Dragon Slayers were able to hear him. "Or we can do it right here with your friends looking at you like you servants always were."

"I-I will go willingly." Her shoulders fell distressed. "Just don't hurt my friends."

"That's a good decision, girl. Soldiers, keep them all here. If anyone moves, kill them all." Vladimir ordered and the soldiers when they left. "Head the way."

Outside was waiting an old lady, Lucy had known her since she was nine and she was present in all her nightmares before she escaped from her father and the Nobles' Houses.

"Miss Heartfilia, it had been a long time." She greeted and the blonde mage had to use all her will to not run inside the guild or hide from them.

"Ms. Julia." She bow lightly and started walking to her house. "It's this way."

Natsu could only watch as his nakama left the guild with those men that scared her while the soldiers kept him from saving her. Similar thoughts ran across every member's mind. The wait was eternal until hours later – o minutes, they didn't know – the door flew open and a satisfied Quil entered with a big smirk and walked towards Natsu.

"You are the famous Salamander, the one that beat Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth after Lucy-san was tortured by his partner, right?" He didn't need confirmation, he just handed him something. "How it feels that you can't do anything to save her now?"

Natsu looked at the objet in his hand blankly until rage filled his features as soon as he comprehended the whole thing. He was ready to punch him but the coward left as soon as his soldiers exited the hall. However, Natsu didn't mind it for too long and he ran to Lucy's flat. He didn't notice when he dropped what Quil had given to him, he wanted to be with Lucy and be her support.

On the guild's floor laid Lucy's panties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Same disclaimer, I don't want to repeat myself ;)**

**Chapter II – The Brides' Auction.**

Natsu got into Lucy's bedroom without doing a single noise. There wasn't any light and the only illumination came from the windows from where Natsu entered. There wasn't a simple glimpse of Lucy in the bedroom so Natsu went to the salon where he did found her. Lucy was on the floor, sheltered with a white blanket, only her legs were left uncovered, her form was shivering and Natsu could smell her tears from the doorframe.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" He took a step but he froze on his spot. What if his thoughts were right? "Lucy, please, talk to me."

"Leave me." She cried, curling herself up in order to seem smaller. "Leave!"

"Lucy, they had left. You are safe now; I won't let them do anything else to you." They had done enough harm already. "Fairy Tail is going to protect you."

Lucy laughed bitterly, nobody could protect her now. But soon her laugh died and her sobs started again.

"Tell me what happened, Lucy, I'll do anything in order to protect you." He was more than willing to punch Quil and his friends. Nobody was going to leave the Nobles' Houses just like that.

"They are going to sell me, Natsu. Like a possession. I may not be able to be with you ever again." Each word was a sword stabbing his heart. Natsu got down, hugging her from behind. "And I can't say anything."

Natsu stayed with her that night, keeping her warm and safe for a few hours. He was dumbfounded because of her declaration. He decided it while Lucy kept crying: he was going to save Lucy again, like he had done before from Phantom Lord and Gajeel.

But Natsu fell asleep and by the time he woke up, Lucy wasn't in her apartment. She had disappeared in front of his eyes! Natsu ran to the guild where she wasn't either but there was a commotion around Macao and Makarov. Mirajane, Erza and even Laxus were fussing over something that the pinkette couldn't see.

"What happens?" He asked and the master called him with a simple growl. "Jii-chan?"

"Do you know anything of this?" The old mage tossed a newspaper to Natsu's hands. "Or where is Lucy?"

The front page was a huge picture of Lucy with a shy smile and a beautiful princess-like dress, behind her, her old house. And the news was '_The Best Brides' Audition_'

Natsu read the news.

_'The Best Brides' Audition'_

_After seven years of disappearance, the magic world was shaken when the twenty one mages from Fairy Tail returned from 'death' and among them, the most beautiful and richest heiress from Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia. She had participated in the Grand Magic Games (GMG) even if she lost against Flare Corona (Raven Tail) and Minerva (Sabertooth), she is a strong Celestial Mage with ten of the thirteen golden keys. _

_But this is not the biggest news, dear readers! Lucy Heartfilia is indeed a beautiful treasure in Fairy Tail but she is the most beautiful treasure between the Nobles' Houses. She ran away from home when she was 17 y. o. and the Nobles' Houses had thought that she was lost. After a chastity test, they found that Lucy Heartfilia – 18 y. o. – is indeed totally innocent. A virgin within Fairy Tail? Who would have believed it? Nobody! Not even this honest reporter would have believed it!_

_Coming out for the first time… Lucy Heartfilia – even if I do not agree with this practise – is going to be at the brides' audition the next week at the Nobles' Houses Palace in Crocus. The entrance has been on sales since yesterday when the court arrived to Crocus and one ticket cost already about two millions of jewels. Everyone can buy a ticket to this audition._

_One more thing, Lucy Heartfilia is not the only bride who is going to be sold. There are three others women on selling. And if you want to buy one of these beauties, here it is the list for them:_

_Crystal Melrose – Red ticket (150.000 Jewels per ticket)_

_Nancy Lathe – White ticket (500.000 Jewels per ticket)_

_Lilia Van Cross – Black ticket (1.000.000 Jewels per ticket)_

_Lucy Heartfilia – Violet ticket (2.000.000 Jewels per ticket)_

_Four virgin girls, princess with a fortune for her and her husband on their shoulders and they are ready to be the perfect wives. _

_This journalist has one more question. You can buy her bodies, but are you able to gain their hearts?_

The paper burnt into ashes as soon as Natsu finished with the news and he didn't wait for anyone to run out of the guild looking for his blonde nakama, he followed her scent to the deepest part of the forest. The girl was sat by the river with puffy red eyes. Natsu sat by her side and they didn't talk for five minutes.

"You know it." She said with a small smile.

"You were right. They are going to sell you." Natsu put an arm around her shoulder to calm her down when Lucy started crying again. "Why?"

"Because my father thought I needed to be married before I could enjoy my inheritance." When she started talking she couldn't stop and Lucy told everything.

_When Lucy reached her apartment, she was trembling with fear. Quil's hand on her back was one of the reasons why she was so scared. She opened the door and Julie placed the gynecology chair in the middle of her salon, like the place was hers'. Then she placed three chairs in front of the main chair. _

_"We can start." Rozen sat in the right chair, Vladimir at the left and in the middle Quil, with his sadistic smile. "Lucy-san?"_

_"Y-yes." Lucy started to undress slowly, it was because of her shivers and his try of control her sobs. Julie gave her a white blanket to cover herself. "Thank you, Ms Julie." _

_Lucy sat on the main chair and she spread her legs after closing her eyes, she didn't need to see how their eyes upon her private parts. It was so humiliating. The blonde mage tried to not flinch when Julie's fingers starting to touch her but she couldn't help it and she nearly jumped but the old woman kept her down with a simple look. It took almost an hour to determinate that she was indeed a virgin and her hymen was untouched. _

_"How idiots can be those mages?" Quil walked to her and he touched her cheek, bending over her to whisper. "I would have bought you seven years ago and I would have enjoyed so much with you in my bed." _

_"You are going to be the next week at Crocus without exception." Rozen got up and left, followed by Vladimir and Julie – after she had dismantled the gynecologist chair – but Quil stayed._

_"Oh, my little Lucy-san…" He brushed her hair and caressed her neck and shoulder. "Do you know how much money are you going to gain after you are sold? So much money that you won't have to work ever again but it's true that you soon-to-be husband maybe won't let you keep your keys or stay at your beloved guild. If you had married me, you would have been a mage all your life. Now you're going to be an old man whore."_

_Quil left her too while laughing cruelly and Lucy covered with the blanket until Natsu found her._

"I'm going to save you, Lucy. Nobody is going to harm you! I know! We are going to buy all your tickets so you'll marry one of us and you can stay at Fairy Tail, be a mage… you'll be rich, bachelor and happy!"

Lucy stared at him surprised with his stupid idea but she laughed and Natsu grinded, he took his hand and they ran together to the guild. With her friends, Lucy was sure she could be saved – one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: I know I haven't update in a long time but the chapter is longer! ENJOY!**

**Chapter III – And the winner is…**

The news travelled all around Fiore. Not only Fairy Tail knew about Lucy being sold but others guilds and their reactions were really different. Mermaid Heel wanted to stop that madness but they were secretly in love with the idea of Fairy Tail losing their loved Celestial Mage… a pity that they couldn't participate.

"We can always kidnap her and fake her death!" Milliana tried. She really liked Lucy because she was part of Erza's happiness. "When everything calms enough we can hand her back."

It was worth the try.

Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus had a completely different opinion about hand her back because the girl was wildly hot! Fuming hot!

"Maybe I can try it…" his eyes showed his interest on her body. "She can be a wild wife."

Blue Pegasus was really angry because Lucy was gold-hearted and she deserved to try their nights and their love, and her perfume couldn't be replaced or bought. They would recover her soon!

"I think this is going to be like having Karen-chan around again." Master Bob's mind was reminding the old days where the green-haired lady was around.

And they weren't the only ones! Lucy was Sherry's friend and friends didn't let friends be sold by some odd organization just like that.

"Lyon, we are going to bring Lucy-chan back!" Dropped the '–sama' and with a ring on her finger, Sherry was too damn bossy. "If you save her… Juvia-chan may fall in love with you…"

… and too damn manipulative.

There was another guild where the news was surprising too and while Rogue simply thought it was disgusting… Sting was grinning like a madman.

"Sting-kun, where are we going?" The red exceed flew behind his partner who had a newspaper in his hand.

"We are going to buy a wife, Lector… and she is going to help us to destroy Fairy Tail and Natsu-san." His only goal was revenge and Lucy Heartfilia-san was going to be his way to it.

"Sting-kun is the smartest!" He supported Sting even when he didn't fully understand why a wife would help them to destroy Fairy Tail.

Buying tickets wasn't difficult at all and soon everything was sold and Lucy was preparing herself for a long travel with two bodyguards from the Nobles' Houses and their mission was protect Lucy and don't let her run away. Like she could do something to run away when her friends were being threatened. How cruel was life when you were rich and your father was too strict to know that it wasn't the twelfth century.

"I'm ready now." She signed the letter meant to Fairy Tail if she didn't come back in three days from the auction. "Please, Charle, make sure Master receive this letter if I don't come back."

"I will." The little white exceed had teary eyes but she was serious and hugged the letter tightly.

They didn't need to say that they were going to save her. Or try at least. Lucy knew it because they were Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail never let down a nakama. The journey to Crocus was long and boring, silent and stressful, she wanted to throw up everything when finally the carriage stopped and the driver opened the door.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia." The little old man who used to play with her when his father was in a meeting was still there greeted her with a sad smile. "Please, follow me to your chambers, please."

Chambers or cells? Lucy didn't see the difference when they locked the door behind her. She wondered if the other girls were trapped too or if they were there because they wanted to be there.

"Dinner will be served at eight o'clock, please, be ready to be taken to the dinning room."

And she was alone. Her trunk however wasn't there. There were only fancy dresses in the wardrobe and her wedding dress in a mannequin. She didn't like any of them. But she had to cope with everything of Fairy Tail was going to be vanished from Earth.

At eight o'clock she was ready, a long baby-blue dress and her hair in a high bun. No jewels, no make-up. A pair of white simple heels finished her plain looks. Lucy didn't want to draw more attention to herself because it was the first lesson a princess should learn: no draw attention towards you. Never.

It seems like it wasn't only her who didn't want to impress their host. Other three girls entered the room with their fancy-less dresses. The Fairy Tail mage didn't know any of them and they didn't seem to want to know each other… at first.

"My beautiful skylarks, how are you tonight?" When Quil entered the room, the girls stepped back, one of them even tried to hide herself behind Lucy. "Those dresses are horrible, you need to be the prettiest. I'll let it pass for now."

Dinner was served and they were forced to sit down and eat. Bodyguards were right behind them and each movement they made was a step closer to they friend's salvation. But there was something else in this girl in front of Lucy. She had those beautiful electric blue eyes, and long, white hair and red lips and she was staring into the space.

"Miss Melrose, are you ok?" Quil asked without concern. "You seem too pale."

"I'm… I'm fine, Mr. Quil." Her voice was so sweet and innocent.

"Then eat and don't make me angry." The poor girl started eating slowly, teary eyes and frown face. "That's better."

Then they were left at the saloon while Quil talked with the bodyguards about the next day. Lucy went to the girl, Miss Melrose and kneeled beside her.

"Hey, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Your name is Melrose?" Seemed like nobody had been nice to them in a long time and Melrose was willing to talk with her.

"No, my name is Crystal, Melrose is my surname. Nice to meet you, Lucy." Lucy sat with her now, in the same sofa. "What is your special power, Lucy?"

"Special power? I don't have any special power. I'm just a mage from Fairy Tail. Do you have any special power?"

"Yes. Every one of us has a special power or situation." The girl who was the yang of Crystal talked behind them. "That's why we're so valuable. I'm Lilia Van Cross."

Lilia was taller than Crystal, she had short black hair, her eyes were big emeralds and his skin was tanned. She was the kind of woman who wore black leather and kicked ass with style.

"The other girl is Nancy." The green-haired woman didn't try to approach them, she was sitting by herself. Her violet eyes were fixed on her swollen belly that she was caressing with love. "She is pregnant with the Ice and Water Dragon Slayers' offspring. She has a threesome relationship and she has two independent wombs."

"Ladies, it's your time to rest." They were taken to their rooms and then locked inside. "Goodnight, sweeties. Wear your wedding dress tomorrow, it's your big day."

Lucy's best day? Like hell! She was alone in her chambers, wearing a long white dress. She should be smiling and crying from happiness but she can only think about how she is not going to get marry with the one she really want. She was wearing some make-up, nothing too much. It was five o'clock when they opened her door, the other ladies were wearing their own dresses but they had a necklace. Lilia had a black onyx one, Nancy was wearing just a white lace ribbon and Crystal was wearing a ruby necklace. Quil offered her a black velvet box with an amethyst band.

"The customers have to know what your ticket is, darling." Lucy wore it, humiliated. "That's it. You're so beautiful, my little featherheads!"

The building where they were going to be sold was more like a roman theatre than anything. People – not only men but women – were waiting inside and the women wearing wedding dresses were placed on the stage where everyone could see them. Lilia seemed ready to bite the bodyguards' heads off when they forced them to sit down but a glance to the audience made her stop. Lucy followed her gaze to find two little girls, wearing black ropes with an old woman.

"Your family?" She asked and the black-haired woman nodded.

"My mother didn't intend this to happen but we couldn't fight against those shitty morons."

Lucy's eyes looked through the audience, looking for some known face too… there were quite a lot – all the noisy ones were easy to find – and she smiled when her eyes fell upon Laxus and Fried, they were so out of place with their weird-looking appearance. Well, Bacchus by their side wasn't difficult to find either. But there were other people, like Kagura from Mermaid Heel and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Lyon was being molested by Sherry and she smiled because the poor Ice Maker Mage was looking straight at her.

"You don't seem alone either, Lucy." Lucy smiled and nodded. "Mages are so easy to read. Who is your boyfriend? The blond big man or the thinner one?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Do you?" Lilia shook her head and looked at Nancy who was starting to freak out. "I don't think she had found her beloved ones…"

"They are dead. They tried to fight against the Nobles' House and since they were freelance mages, they were killed mercilessly in front of her." Crystal was the one who answered. "I felt sorry when she told me what had happened but she said they were ready to die for her and she is going to be proud of their sons."

"Where is your family, Crystal?" The white-haired lady's smile turned sad. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

"No, don't worry. My family died a long time ago, I'm the only one left." Then who took care of her? Who was willing to sell her to a completely stranger? "I ran away when I was eight years old and they found me three days ago."

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the bride's auction!" The man selling them was an old showman. "Four ladies are going to be sold and I hope everyone has his ticket! Let's present our fair ladies!"

Two bodyguards took Crystal and placed her in front of the audience. The bigger one, a black guy, punched the white-haired woman once, twice, three times until she started to cry. People in front of them gasped when her tears turned into little diamonds, tear-drops-like diamonds.

"Crystal Melrose is the last of her specimen. Her tears are diamonds, a moon daughter." Murmurs started. "Now, people that had bought red tickets, please, look at the number of it. The winner is…"

Six lacrymas glimmered for a second before six numbers were formed: 09.530.

"… ticket number 09530!" An old man – in his last fifty – with green eyes and gray hair, cut out beard stood up. "Congratulations, Mr Roman! You have won your third wife!"

It was really fast. The showman place a finger in Crystal's necklace and it shined, turning into two rings, one for Mr Roman y the other one for the new Mrs Roman.

"This is a linking spell. With this ring, the husband will control his wife and punish her if she tries to rebel against him." The man took Crystal, she didn't try to resist but she was really scared. "The next one is Nancy Lathe. She is this pregnant but she is not damaged, she is with two different Dragon Slayer's children because this beauty has to uterus! Ladies and gentlemen, Nancy Lathe's husband is…!"

Another name shined in the lacrymas: 61. 428

"Please, number 61428, stand up!" This time it was a young man who stood, black hair, brown eyes… nothing special about him. "Mr Johnson, your fist auction and your first wife, you're lucky!"

Lucy thought of it. It wasn't a coincidence. Lilia understood it too. And by the looks that Laxus and Fried were sharing, they did too. The audience was sorted. Who was going to win now?

"Lilia Van Cross is our next lady. Well, she is an Amazon. The tribe of warrior women lose today one of its best warriors. The winner number is… "

Another number: 85.619.

"85619, please get up and come here to get your prize!" A silver-haired man stand up, walked proudly towards the stage while the showman formed the rings with her onyx necklace. "This is yours, now."

But this man tried to show how he was better than anyone else and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her heatedly. Lilia was a warrior, a proud warrior, and she bit him pretty hard just to be punished with non-physical pain: something happened that made Lilia scream – a bloody scream – and fell to the floor gasping for air.

"That's what happens when the husband is disobeyed or hurt by the wife. Mr Yomura, are you well?"

"Yes, seems she is a little… wicked." A bodyguard took Lilia out of the building with her new husband.

"And our last bride: Lucy Heartfilia. She ran away from home and his father's last will was to marry her only daughter. She is a Fairy Tail's mage and the last Celestial Mage in Fiore. Who is going to win her? Please number…"

Lucy didn't dare to look to the winner number. She didn't dare to try to look confident. If the auction was sorted, her husband had paid a little more in order to secure their marriage.

"The winner is number 69.418! Who is the lucky one?" Lucy held her breath. "Please, come here to reclaim your wife."

A bodyguard escorted her to the front of the stage. Her eyes on the floor and her body tensed. Who was the winner? Who had bought her like an object? It was Laxus? Fried? God, she would love it if it were Lyon…

"At least, you could look at me… fairy-san."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! How are you doing? **

**Well, before we get into the new chapter of ****_Uncertain Future_****, I wanted to say something for those of you who have thought that I wasn't going to continue this story. I am going to finish it. I don't know when because I'm studying at college and I have to do a lot of work and... it's hard. I have to study and ****_Uncertain Future_**** is not my only story, I have****_ Lucy's Harem, Lucy the Demon, Heartbroken_**** and I'm writing more stories (some titles: ****_Too Late, I will always protect you_**** (English version), ****_Fairy Abyss_****... and more). Also, I'm thankful to those of you who are still reading me and thanks for all the support (reviews, alerts, favorites...) and I'm sorry for any mistake I can make because ****English is not my mother language****.**

**"****_Blablabla_****" are characters' thoughts :)**

**Now... Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't earn money with this fanfiction. **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter IV – Wedding night. **

Sting was glad he had paid four times the price of the ticket to win Fairy-san's hand for sure: she was the key to destroy Fairy Tail from the inside and… whoa, she was fuming hot too! Twice the fun, half the price!

The White Dragon Slayer didn't drag the girl out of the auction; he didn't dare to do it in front of her guild mates: that would be really easy. He put his arm around her shoulders kindly and smiled at her tenderly. But he didn't acknowledge the other mages in the sale while they walked out of the building into his carriage.

In the other hand, Lucy was quite nervous. She didn't understand why the Sabertooth member had bought her. How much had he lost with this purchase? She didn't dare to ask. She was afraid. Also, what would she say? 'Hey, you bought me. How much I cost?' Tears began to burn behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes to regain some control over her mind.

"This is our carriage." Nobody was there, not even a chuffer was there. "Get inside already, fairy-san. It's chilly."

Unfortunately, the carriage was small, so between Lucy's dress and her bag, it was crowded and Lucy was almost sitting on his lap. He seemed so full of himself with his arm around her shoulders… Bastard. Suddenly, the carriage started moving and Lucy grabbed the nearer thing: Sting's top. His smirk became wider and wider.

"Why aren't you suffering from motion sickness?" She was waiting for him to turn green and start vomiting. But he was so… unnerving!

"After my lost against Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, I trained myself and I overcome that pathetic weakness." His hot breath hitting her neck was unnerving, his hands upon her thighs were unnerving… "Are you afraid, Fairy-san?"

"Should I be?" Yes, Sting was a pig but he hadn't done anything too wrong since they met. In response, she was pushed to the opposite seat in front of them and Sting pressing his body against her back. "Wha…?"

"Now, listen to me, _Fairy-san_, because I don't think you're fully aware of what it's going on here… _You _are _my_ wife. _Mine. _Not Natsu's. Not anymore. You are my _woman_. I have paid enough money and here is the deal…" His voice was dangerously low and threatening. "You are under my command: you are going to do whatever I want you to do. With your help I'm going to make Fairy Tail and Natsu-san pay for what they did to Sabertooth… to Lector… during the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy looked at him over her shoulder, Sting was smirking cruelly – even crueler than Iwan Dreyar and Flare Corona, and that was something! – But the blond fellow wasn't looking at her, he was looking their hands were two rings were shining under the little light inside the carriage.

"I'm not going to help you." She was certain that she would never betray Fairy Tail or Natsu… "And you can't do anything against Natsu and Fairy Tail, you can try but they are going to destroy you…"

Lucy gasped, her lugs were shouting for air, but her throat seemed to be closed and no air could reach body, she was suffocating! Her ring was sending some sort of order to her brain, not real pain but something else and then… her body was able to work correctly and oxygen filled her lugs while the blonde woman coughed.

"You are going to do whatever I want; it's written in our deal as husband and wife, dear. You can do it properly, when I ask you and without suffering or we can do it whit a lot of pain. I don't mind torturing weakling fairies. It's your call." Sting sat again, Lucy didn't dare to look away from him or move from her position on the floor. "We're arriving in two hours."

Lucy was used to either a big house or a small apartment but she wasn't impressed when the carriage stopped in front of a normal house. Well… normal. It was single-floor house with a two-wing wooden door. The garden encircling the house was big and well-kept, the swimming pool was a little out but then he had a barbecue grill and green seats around it with a picnic table and a green sunshade.

"Sting is home!" A high pitch voice startled her and Lucy forgot to study the surroundings in order to look at the green exceed wearing a pink frog costume. "Lector, Sting is home!"

"Sting, why did you leave us… behind?" The other exceed – Lector – pushed the frog-like one. "Who is she?"

"What is this reckless noise?" The door was fully opened and the Shadow Dragon Slayer – without clothes to cover her chest… pale, well-formed chest…

"She is Lucy _Eucliffe_, my _wife_; she will be living with us from now on." And that was all. Lucy was left standing beside the carriage with a semi-naked Shadow Dragon Slayer and two exceeds looking at her blankly. "I will put your things in my room. Rogue, you might want to spend the night at some hotel with Lector and Frosch. It's my _wedding night _after all_._"

Sting disappeared behind a door at the right part of the longest corridor that Lucy had ever seen… maybe it was that she was feeling dizzy with every little new thing she was going to have to bear from now on. And he was expecting her to sleep with him. Her vision was spinning.

"You should take a sit." And yet his partner, roommate, fellow… was more concerned about her than him. Lucy felt like crying. "Don't cry, I didn't intent do make you upset."

"Wife, come here!" Rogue's hand was on her elbow and his ruby-like eyes were fixed on her brown ones.

"Breathe, deeply, calmly. He won't do anything, he is just making noise." This Gajeel-copy was right. Rogue, his name was Rogue. Sting wasn't going to do anything. He wanted to torture her psychologically in order to make her help him to destroy Fairy Tail. "That's better. Now, go."

Lucy's feet took her from A to B without tripping, bumping into anything, her brain was focused in the door separating the corridor and her bedroom. She only looked at the front when she stopped in front of the door. Sting – who until now had been wearing something similar to a suit – was stripping down to his boxer, shamelessly and in _her_ bedroom.

"Why aren't you getting change in _your_ bedroom?" Lucy dared to ask, her voice trembling and her knees almost unable to support her weight any longer. "This is my room…"

"No, Fairy…" His eyes were somehow cold and cruel but amused when he looked at her. "This is _our _room. Didn't I tell you already that this is our wedding night? I expect some favors from your part, pleasant favors."

And again, the blonde woman was held against the wall, Sting's body pressed against hers, his lips too close and his eyes too entertained. His knee parted her thighs and his hips joined with her waist. There was something off and it took some time to Lucy to understand what it was… a few minutes while Sting's lips were on her shoulder, resting there. He was hard. He was erect. Well, not him, but his… his… And the Celestial Mage didn't know how to react but to get paralyzed.

"Are you scared of your husband?" His mocking tone wasn't helping at all and the Fairy mage whine under the pressure of his body. "This is what you have to do as my wife: I expect nothing less that complete submission and help with some matters."

He turned her around, now her face was being pressed against the hard surface of the wall but without being really hurt. His hands were on her shoulders, big, callous and warm hands caressing her skin slightly and then… they were on the zip of her strapless wedding dress. They paused there for a second before starting to undo the zip, slowly, torturously slow until it was completely open and it just slid off onto the floor forming a clothe puddle around her ankles. Nothing but her underwear was hiding her body now and Sting undid her brazier too, leaving just her panties, her thighs and her heels. Her voice had left her long time ago too and she was standing semi-naked in front of a man that had brought her. She looked over her shoulder, his blue eyes were busy following her hand travelling her curvaceous body and caressing skin that nobody had touched directly before.

Sting was being driven crazy with her physical appearance, from her blond straight hair to her soft pale skin. Her enormous breast and her perfectly rounded ass, he wanted to grab everything, to touch everything, to **mark** everything. And why wouldn't he? She was _his. _

And so he did. He bit her shoulder until he could taste blood; he licked it and kissed the wound. He ignored her little whine and manhandled her until she was lying on their bed. Sting was only wearing his boxers and she was only wearing her panties, both of them were ripped by the blond man and he bit her nipples until they were hard and red.

"Please, you're hurting me!" Lucy put her hands in his shoulders, she tried to push him away from her but he was stronger and soon her hands were being held over her head and his mouth over hers. "Auch!"

He bit her, not only once, but twice, three, four, six, nine times! Her lips, her shoulder, her neck, her chest… everywhere was being slowly marked and licked. Not tenderness in his actions but beastly possession. The Fairy was crying under his body, but not begging, just humiliation in her eyes and accepted lost. His smile grew crueler, satisfied and pleased. He played with her blond pubic hair before sliding a finger in her **_virgin_**entrance.

"Was it true? Were you a virgin?" He could smell it, how her scent changed when his phalange broke her hymen

"I want to reap you so badly, make you cry, beg me, call for Natsu-san and then… then you'll do whatever I want because you want to stop the pain, the suffering…"

Lucy definitely wanted to cry and call for Natsu but that was what Sting wanted and she was so not doing it. She bit her lip and looked away, the blond man laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Be as strong as you want, you'll end begging me." He parted her thighs and placed himself between them, still holding her wrists over her head and looking straight at her face when he buried himself in her not-so-virgin pussy, she screamed and tried to kick him off but he was holding her hips in place. "That's what I really want from you, Fairy-san."

He suddenly thrust in her, not caring for her pleasure, she was thigh enough to make him cry from pleasure and thrust harder, sucking her neck, licking her nipples, biting her chin and cheek… moving faster, harder, stronger and then he just roared when he released his seed inside her.

_"That had been awesome._" He thought when he rolled off her with a satisfied smile. "_For me at least._"

Lucy was quiet, still, looking blankly to the ceiling, her eyes full of tears and her lips, a thin line. Her body was covered with red mark of bites – some of what were still bleeding – Sting would give her something to heal herself later. He pressed himself against her side and put an arm around her waist.

"Now, we are definitely… husband and wife, Mrs Eucliffe."


End file.
